This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During various procedures, such as various throat procedures or other procedures occurring near and/or adjacent to nerve fiber, a determination of nerve integrity or stimulation may be selected. Determining nerve integrity may include ensuring or monitoring stimulation activity along a nerve. This may include transmission of or receiving an induced signal on a nerve. In performing such integrity monitoring, an electrode or electrode containing element is connected to a nerve or nerve fiber to monitor or stimulate the nerve fiber. Monitoring of an induced signal at a single time or over a period of time can assist in determining integrity of a nerve. Various monitoring systems include the NIM-Response® 3.0 sold by Medtronic, Inc. having a place of business in Minneapolis, Minn. The monitor systems can include or be operated with an electrode including an APS® electrode that allows for automatic and periodic stimulation of a nerve that may be monitored by the system.